This invention generally relates to specialized mounts for use with cable ties and, more particularly, to a mount that can be secured with cable ties, frictional mounts or fasteners, to secure, for example, hose, wire, cable or tube bundles adjacent a structural member such as a vehicle frame rail, firewall, fender, body panel, bracket or other structural members.
Molded plastic cable ties are known in the art and are used to secure hoses, wires, cables, tubes, or other elongate items in tight bundles. Specialized button head ties are also known and serve to both secure the elongate items into bundles, and also to secure the resulting bundle to an adjacent structural member. Such ties typically include an elongate strap and a separate xe2x80x9cbutton headxe2x80x9d. The strap encircles the items to be bundled and is secured at both ends by the button head and a wedged pawl. The button head, in turn, extends through and bears against a hole formed in the structural member.
Button head ties are effective, convenient and easy to use, however several problems have been noted when bundles having various functions are mounted in close proximity to one another. For example, a hot hose bundle mounted adjacent a cold hose bundle can create unwanted thermal transfer or higher current carrying lines located near lower voltage lower current lines may cause unwanted EMF transfer. Furthermore, a soft hose, such as neoprene hose, mounted along with one or more rigid items is likely to pinch or collapse when installers tighten the tie. In addition, abrasion resulting from jostling impact motion over time is likely to occur. Also, if the bundle is too heavy, a button head cable tie, used alone, is unable to hold the bundle satisfactorily. For example, a sharp burr edge on one or more mounting holes can cut into and eventually cut through the tie strap as a result of jostling impact loads on the bundle. Another drawback of using a button head tie is that the button head tie often does not provide adequate spacing from the structural member. In this case, the bundle may be in contact with an exposed bolt or screw end and undesirably abrade the bundle surface. This creates the potential for dangerous consequences when a bundle of abraded wires comes in contact with one another causing short circuits. Also abrasion in pneumatic, hydraulic and freon lines will cause leaks which result in dangerous consequences.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a saddle mount for use with button head ties and standard cable ties. The saddle mount serves as an additional bundle cradle, support, separator and stand-off that works in conjunction with a tie strap to ameliorate the above-noted problems.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a saddle mount having an integral mounting member for attachment to a structural member. The integral mounting member may be a fir tree mount, screw mount, smooth shaft, threaded shaft or other similar functioning member. The saddle mount serves as an additional bundle cradle, support, separator and stand-off that works in conjunction with one or more standard cable ties.
In yet other embodiments, the present invention provides a saddle mount having an aperture for receiving a mounting member. The mounting member may be a bolt, screw or other fastener. In one specific embodiment, provision is made for the fastener head to interlock within the saddle mount thereby eliminating the need to hold the fastener with a wrench during installation.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a mounting assembly for use in connection with conventional cable ties and button head-type cable ties. The assembly includes a saddle mount component having at least one opening there through, and further includes a base surface and one or more support or arched surfaces. The saddle mount is preferably interposed between one or more items to be secured and a structural member. The main opening is smooth-walled and substantially funnel-shaped in cross section. The support or arched surface is arranged to cradle, support, separate and stand-off bundled items, with a base or mounting surface adapted for supporting engagement with the structural member.
A button head tie is essentially a plastic tie strap product constructed from two individual pieces, a strap and a button head. The strap is molded with a tail finger grip on one end and a wedge shaped pawl on the other end that locks into the button head. Serrations extend the length of the strap and all features are duplicated on both sides. The button head may be round or rectangular with an aperture in the middle to accept the strap. The wedge shaped pawl has teeth on it that engage with serrations on the strap when it is looped back through the aperture of the head. The head aperture provides two angled surfaces that match the angles of the wedge shaped pawl. When the teeth are engaged and the bundle becomes tight the wedge shaped pawl is driven downward into the head pinching and locking against the strap. The button head tie is considered bi-directional because all the features are duplicated on both sides and the strap may be looped in either direction, which makes the assembly easier.
In other embodiments, the invention provides a mounting assembly having an integrally formed mounting member. The mounting assembly provides structure for use with conventional cable ties. The saddle mount is preferably interposed between one or more items to be secured and a structural member. The mount assembly includes a base surface and one or more saddle or arched surfaces. The mounting member extends from the base surface. The saddle or arched surface is arranged to cradle, support, separate and stand-off bundled items, with a mounting surface adapted for supporting engagement with the structural member.
In yet other embodiments, the present invention provides a saddle mount having an aperture for receiving a mounting member. The mounting member may be a bolt, screw or other fastener. In one specific embodiment, provision is made for the fastener head to interlock within the saddle mount thereby eliminating the need to hold the fastener with a wrench during installation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly that is convenient to use and economical in manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly for use with a button head-type cable tie to provide spaced-apart cradling support alongside a structural member or with an integral mounting member to provide spaced-apart cradling support alongside a structural member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mounting assembly for use with conventional cable ties that reliably and effectively secures elongate items into bundles alongside a structural member.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a mounting assembly having a plurality of support or arched surfaces arranged for cradling multiple elongate bundled items.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a mounting assembly that can be connected to a structural supporting member in a variety of manners.